


Fire and Ice

by GateOfTheSettingSun



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Poor poor Collins, Sad, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateOfTheSettingSun/pseuds/GateOfTheSettingSun
Summary: Poor Collins suffers so much and I adore him <312 Days of CarnivaleDay 6 (Dec 18): “fire and ice”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fire and Ice

A pilgrim to the deeps. Sir John had worded it as if there was something glorious about Henry’s dive. But he had only found doubt in that God lies in all realms. Was God even in any realms? Billy’s body had been floating there in the water, in the cold darkness. Like he had followed them to warn them of the horror that was coming. Henry was sure that he had seen Billy’s eyes open. They had been pitch black, staring at Henry. The blue lips had been moving, telling Henry something. He could feel that it had to be something important. But he had been so scared, oh so afraid. It was like he had been staring at his own death. The words were reaching him, he could not make them out but could just feel them coming. So he had pulled the rope. His own screaming making Billy's words fade.

He was sure he had seen Billy, but he didn’t share it. He began doubting his own mind. What if the darkness had played a trick on him? Could have been a sea creature of some sort. He tried to convince himself that even if what he had seen could never be erased from his mind. The smell of grease from the driver’s suit filled his nose ever since he came up from the water. He couldn’t even smell the food when it was placed before him. His breathing was restricted. The noises around him rung as if he still had the helmet on. And then that horrible coldness. Didn’t matter how much he tried, the coldness didn’t leave him. He could sweat, he could stand close to the stove, he could sleep fully clothed. He never got warmer. But he didn’t get sick from it. Not that kind of sick.

He was slowly becoming aware of how his mind had to play tricks on him, had to be the cause of this. But why? Why couldn’t he control his own mind? Why was his mind working against him? Henry was starting to see things. First, it had been Billy sitting among the others when they were eating. Dripping wet, eyes black, so pale. Water was running down him, making a puddle under him. Wetting those beside him. Why didn’t anyone else see him as Henry did? Billy looked angry. Henry couldn’t help but feel guilty. Could he have saved Billy? He tried to ignore the darkness. To keep himself busy at all times. More work, more lifting, more exhaustion. When his mind was occupied with work Billy couldn’t touch him. He would fall asleep right away and his dreams were empty.

For some time he simply had to deal with the darkness. But then it started haunting his dreams as well. It was disguised as something pleasant. A humming. It reminded him of his ma. Of her lullabies, she sang when he couldn’t sleep as a boy. But the fog of sweet memories soon faded away. He could feel there was something sinister beneath it. Then he saw her. A woman. It was not his ma, for she had black hair as he, this one had golden hair. He couldn’t see her face. She sat in the sleeping hall, humming the song while the sailors slept. Henry was scared to look at her, as he was scared to look at Billy. But he dared not sleep in her presence. He kept awake by tapping his foot against the floorboards. He did it when he ran out of work too. Anything to try and distract his mind before it ended him. He was fighting himself and he wasn’t sure how to do so.

He wanted to seek help, he needed help. He was building up the courage to see medical help, it seemed only logical. He was starting to fear he might be going insane, wouldn’t his mates think so too. But something was about to change. He could see it. Billy now looked upon him in pity. He could hear it. The lady hummed her song while stroking a ship boy’s hair. The next day the boy was dead. Had it been a mercy? He could feel it. As Stanley told him to have fun, Henry never felt colder. Then the fire came. The grease turned to burnt flesh. The ringing silence to the screams of his mates. The coldness had left, now he was burning up. Billy and the lady were gone. Who would save him from himself?


End file.
